smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island (TV show)/Relationships
This is a list of the relationships between many characters in Super Mario Island. Relationships Mario and Luigi "Mario and Luigi are brothers and help each other out a lot, despite their arguments." Mario and Princess Peach "Mario and Peach are a couple and enjoy spending time with each other." Luigi and Princess Daisy "Much like Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy are also a couple. They enjoy playing sports with each other." Yoshi and Toad "Yoshi and Toad are the best of pals and are often seen together." Yoshi and Birdo "Yoshi and Birdo are an official couple, according to the two. If one of them falls in love with another - or the other way around, the other will become extremely jealous. The strangest thing is that whenever Yoshi and Birdo make out of kiss in front of their friends, their buddies vomit." Toad and Toadette Toadette and Birdo Goomba and Monty Mole Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy "Koopa and Shy Guy are great pals with each other and enjoy having fun." Boo and Dry Bones "Boo and Dry Bones are half mischief makers-half fun lovers. They mostly have fun together but they cause mischief together too." Spike and Toad "Despite Spike's name-calling on Toad, the two are good pals with each other and are on good friend terms." Spike and Toadette "Spike and Toadette are best buds with each other and have fun all the time." Rockruff and Shinx "Rockruff and Shinx are the best of friends and are often seen together." Flygon and Vibrava "Flygon and Vibrava are sisters and get along with each other most of the time." Magby and Mudbray "Magby and Mudbray are very great pals with each other, and often have fun and help each other. They are also both very social and love to meet new people. However, it is unknown how they became best friends." Flygon and Princess Daisy "Flygon and Daisy are friendly rivals with each other. Sometimes, they help each other when one of them is stuck in a tough situation." Flygon and Bowser Jr. "Flygon and Bowser Jr. are the greatest of friends and often spend time together. They become rivals on certain occasions but they are still great friends despite the rivalry occasion." Buneary and Monty Mole Mario and Rockruff "Mario and Rockruff playfully argue over even the smallest and simplest, and sometimes dumbest, things but are awesome friends most of the time." Luigi and Shinx "Luigi and Shinx are awesome friends but when either of them hurt Mario or Rockruff, they turn into fierce rivals and start to fight. Despite their occasional fierce rivalry, they always got each other's backs." Princess Peach and Buneary "Peach and Buneary are good friends with each other and have fun playing games with each other." Princess Peach and Skitty "Peach and Skitty, much like Flygon and Daisy, are friendly rivals with each other. They occasionally help each other and fight with each other." Princess Rosalina and Skitty "Rosalina and Skitty are great friends with each other, and stick with and help each other when trouble arises." Munna and Musharna "Although they are sisters, Munna and Musharna are also rivals with each other." Cheep-Cheep and Joltik "Cheep-Cheep and Joltik are great pals and will often help each other." Vibrava and Bowser Jr. Kamek and Natu "Ever since Natu came to Super Mario Island, the tiny Bird Pokémon became great friends with Kamek, the elderly magician. They have a lot in common and like to spend their time creating potions and testing them out." Buneary and Skitty Magby and Shiny Magby "Magby and her male Shiny counterpart, Shiny Magby, are great friends. They are both social butterflies and love to meet new people. However, they don't have a lot in common with each other. Shiny Magby likes tickling Magby, as he really knows how to make the red fire baby girl laugh, giggle and squeal using tickles." Mudbray and Buneary Caterpie and Joltik "Caterpie and Joltik are great pals with each other, and the one thing they have in common with each other is they're both Bug Pokémon." Trivia * Like the character bios, the relationships are seen on the official Super Mario Island website.